Última chance
by L. Evans. P
Summary: Essa era a última chance que eles tinham de se desculpar e de agradecer...


**Última chance**

Lord Voldemort havia sido derrubado naquela noite e o _céu_ estava em festa, literalmente. Todos que morreram em suas mãos estavam ali reunidos em uma pequena comemoração, pois agora, poderiam seguir em frente e descansar em paz.

Aquela era a última vez os marotos, com exceção de Pedro Pettigrew, estariam juntos. Sirius Black e Tiago Potter lamentavam a morte de seu grande amigo, Remo Lupin,que, assim como Tiago e Lílian, não veria o seu filho crescer. Entretanto, acreditava que morrera tentando criar um mundo melhor e esperava que o filho o perdoasse. Lílian Evans, por sua vez, não conseguia conter as lágrimas diante dos amigos e do marido. Ela pensava no quanto estava orgulhosa de seu filho. Ele havia se mostrado tão corajoso quando o pai e estava pronto para ser um auror brilhante agora que a guerra finalmente terminara.

Todos estavam felizes, pois, afinal, o mundo estava em paz novamente e em parte, graças a eles. Pelo menos, suas mortes não tinham sido em vão.

No entanto, um pouco distante do lugar onde os marotos e Lily conversavam pela última vez, estava Severus Snape. Talvez ele pudesse ser considerado um dos homens mais corajosos desta guerra. Não importava que tivesse cometido erros há alguns anos. Ele tinha se arrependido e feito uma nova escolha, a certa, dessa vez.

Snape observava a ruiva que ele tanto amou em sua vida junto aos marotos que ele odiava. Ele sabia que Lílian Evans estava morta por sua causa. Ele também lamentava a morte de Tiago Potter, mas nunca seria capaz de admitir isso, ou pelo menos, era o que ele pensava.

Enquanto abraçava _sua ruivinha, _Tiago percebeu aquele homem,que fora seu inimigo anos atrás, sozinho em um canto. O maroto sabia que precisava falar com Snape para poder descansar em paz. Então, ele soltou o braço que mantinha na cintura de Lílian e caminhou lentamente até o outro bruxo, pensando no que deveria dizer. Não seria fácil, mas era necessário.

"Snape..." – Tiago não sabia por onde começar e sentiu-se constrangido ao perceber que Lily e os outros marotos estavam caminhando em sua direção. – "eu sei que nunca fomos amigos, mas eu precisava te agradecer por tudo que você fez pelo Harry. Sei que fez isso pela Lily, mas mesmo assim..."

Neste momento, Snape parecia chocado, não apenas pelo que havia escutado, mas também porque via sua amada sorrindo em forma de agradecimento.

"Eu sinto muito..." – Severus disse para a mulher que estava a sua frente, ignorando os agradecimentos do maroto. – "Eu não queria que você tivesse morrido, eu sinto tanto. Se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria viva com o seu filho. Eu acabei com a sua vida e ..."

"Eu sei, Severus, eu sei..." – ela o interrompeu – "você fez uma escolha errada, mas se arrependeu. É isso que importa. É claro que eu queria ter visto meu filho crescer, queria tê-lo abraçado e ensinado tudo sobre a vida; pena que não pude. Mas eu já te perdoei. Te perdoei no momento em que você começou a arriscar sua vida para salvá-lo. Você pode ter tirado a minha vida e a do meu marido... Mas você protegeu o meu filho e permitiu que ele sobrevivesse. Eu te devo mais do que a minha vida."

Quando terminou de falar, Lily estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela deu mais um passo e abraçou aquele que fora seu primeiro amigo em Hogwarts. Aquele que a amava de uma maneira tão forte que não importava que ela estivesse morta ou com outro homem, ele a amaria da mesma forma.

Depois de algum tempo, eles se soltaram e Snape sentiu que ainda devia dizer alguma coisa ao _tão odiado Potter_.

"Eu acho que você nunca imaginou isso, mas eu também me arrependo de ter sido o responsável pela sua morte. Sempre fui imaturo quando se tratava da nossa inimizade, mas isso não significava que eu queria matá-lo. Eu sabia que Lily não seria feliz sem você, então se você morresse, eu seria o responsável pela tristeza dela."

"É incrível como nós precisamos morrer para compreender as maiores qualidades de cada um..." – Remo falou mais para si do que para os outros. Era realmente um momento inesperado.

"Já que estamos nesse momento meloso, eu acho que também te devo desculpas, Snape." – Sirius percebeu que era o momento certo para isso – "Como você mesmo disse, fomos imaturos demais, mas agora tudo está terminado e enfim, poderemos descansar em paz, certo?"

Quem poderia imaginar que um dia Tiago Potter e Sirius Black iriam se desculpar com Severus Snape? Talvez a mesma pessoa que imaginou ser possível um amor entre Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter. São as curvas da vida... São elas que tornam a vida interessante e mostram quem realmente somos. Poderíamos considerar Severus um homem de sorte, pois havia uma benção esperando por ele mesmo no fim da curva errada.

Eles sabiam que o tempo já havia se esgotado e, agora que já tinham acertado as últimas diferenças, poderiam morrem em paz.


End file.
